Crimson & Clover
by JAWzSHARkGIRl
Summary: Contains KIGO. Some mature things in later chapters.
1. Pt 1, An Accident?

Part One

An Accident?

"Ha ha! My new super mega death ray is complete! With this I will be able to ensue chaos everywhere!" A loud exclamation was heard through out the building.

"You know you really don't have to shout everything to the whole world. I'm right here you know." The green and black suited woman said as she read the new issue of her favorite magazine. She was obviously very annoyed with her boss and was very cranky, but then again she always was.

"Shego! Don't go and ruin my fun! I spent this whole week building my new death ray so I should at least get some praise from you!" An angry pout crossed the blue skinned man. The woman set down her magazine in her lap with an aggravated look and clapped slowly four times, then picked up her magazine again. Shego was crankier than usual considering she hadn't had any fighting action for a while and was forced to sit around and hand tools to the pony tail haired idiot she worked for. "Why must you be so mean to me Shego..." He said, turning around to polish up his new invention.

"Hold it right there Drakken!" A familiar voice called, which alarmed the blue skinned man who looked over to see who it was.

"Kim Possible!" The green woman's heart skipped a beat at the name. "I will not let you destroy my death ray! Shego go get her!" Without hesitation Shego put down her reading material, a smirk across her face as she lit her hands with her signature green plasma.

"With pleasure..." The blue man backed away from the two girls as the black haired villainess jumped in the air, firing blasts of plasma just short of where the orange haired girl stood, causing her to flip backwards in order to dodge it. As soon as the girl came back into a standing position Shego was there to grab her wrists. "It's been too long princess. I hate it when you don't come and visit me." Kim grunted as she pushed against the woman, trying to get her off.

"Well what can I say I don't always have time to kick your butt Shego." The woman loosened her grip on the red head's wrists, letting her hands free, then dodged a roundhouse kick to the stomach.

"Does that mean you missed me pumpkin?" A smirk crossed the thief's face as a light blush grew onto the heroine's cheeks as she tried to kick the woman again. Shego saw the blow coming and quickly grabbed the girl's leg. "Your getting a little sloppy." Kim then attempted to free her trapped leg by shaking it loose, but lost her balance and fell backwards onto the floor, taking the woman with her. Shego grinned at the girl who had stopped struggling and was now blushing. "It's very rude not to answer a question you've been asked Kimmie." The red head could feel her heart beating out of her chest. Why was she feeling like this now? And with Shego?

"Get off me Shego." The girl said, her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned. Shego just giggled and gently pressed her nail onto her nose.

"Not until you answer my question princess. Oh and don't try to hide it because I know you don't mind it when I do this to you." Kim looked away, her face heating up as the woman talked.

"Why are you doing this?" The red head said in an almost sad tone.

"Why not? It's fun to do this to you princess."

"That's it? No other reason?"

"Why? Should there be?"

"I don't know." A green hand slid down the girl's face and gently moved her head towards the woman above her. The villainess closed her eyes as she closed the gap between them, pressing her black lipstick covered lips onto the hero's soft pink ones. Kim's eyes widened at this unexpected event, but slowly as she felt the woman's hand stroke her face once again, she closed her eyes as well, embracing the kiss. The woman opened her eyes slowly as she gently drew her lips away from the red head's.

"Do you know now?" Shego said with a smile as she looked down at the girl.


	2. Pt 2, One Minute

Part Two

One Minute

Kim was burning up inside as a tear ran down her face.

"Calling me Kimmie is one thing Shego but this is too far! Stop playing with my emotions! It's not fair!"

"But princess I love you." A black nail brushed against the girl's soft pink lips.

"Don't lie to me like that Shego!"

"What? You don't believe me?" Shego was a bit shocked but her face wouldn't show it. She raised an eyebrow.

"It's kind of hard to believe you considering you don't give a shit about anything let alone me."

"So the kiss didn't prove anyth-" A loud siren interrupted the villainess as it sounded 'Self destruct sequence activated. Self Destruct in 1:00, 0:99, 0:98...' "Come on princess! We've got to get out of here!"

Shego said jumping off of the red head and offering her a hand to help her up. The girl hesitated. "Come on! You do want to live right?" Kim gulped and grabbed the woman's hand as the two ran through the building towards the exit, the sound of their escape time pounding in their ears as they ran. '0:10, 0:09, 0:08...' The two rushed towards the exit as the timer reached it's last seconds, their hearts pounding as they ran as fast as they could. The timer reached it's last count, exploding the building that the two had just came out of. A massive burst of energy hit the two, knocking them to the ground and rendering them unconscious.


	3. Pt 3, Just a Dream?

Part Three

Just a Dream?

The red head's eyes slowly started to open, her vision a little blurry as she came to her senses. Kim groaned, sitting up, and rubbed the back of her head. Slowly beginning to regain her sight, she blinked, looking around the room which she realized was hers.

"Was it all just a dream...?" She whispered to herself. Suddenly the memory of Shego, her lusciously black lips upon hers, flashed in her mind causing a blush to pass across her face. "D-did that... Really happen?" Kim pressed her finger against her lips in a dazed state, still a little weary for some odd reason. It had been so vivid, the fight, the adrenaline, the hormones... The kiss. The orange haired heroine sighed, only in her dreams would such a beautiful sexy woman as Shego was, would kiss some plain old high school cheerleader like her. She fell back onto her bed with a groan, burying her face into her pillow. These feeling for her enemy had started to emerge ever since she had taught at her school under the name Ms. Go. They became almost like sisters but something about just sisters didn't exactly describe the way that Kim felt around her. After that, fighting her became a difficult battle of emotions, especially when she noticed all the little pet nicknames the green woman had given to her, but in her mind such a love could only be one sided. Even considering that 'anything is possible for a Possible.' Shego loving her wasn't. It couldn't be. A knock came from the cheerleader's bedroom door. "You can come in..." The girl said, temporarily moving her face away from the pillow and then diving back into it.


	4. Pt 4, The Savior

Part Four

The Savior

"I see your awake Kimmie cub. How are you feeling?" An orange haired woman stood in the doorway with a concerned look on her face as she looked at her daughter, who turned her head to face her.

"I'm fine. I feel a little dazed though. Why, what happened?" The red head asked, rather confused.

"Well you were apparently caught in the explosion from Drakken's lair and it knocked you out."

"So did Wade send a helicopter over to get me?" Ms. Possible smiled.

"No. Shego carried you all the way home. On foot too. She passed out when she got here and your father carried you up stairs. It was pretty amazing." Kim's eyes widened.

"Wait what? Shego saved me? But why?" The girl's mother shrugged.

"She's downstairs on the couch, why don't you ask her yourself?" Without further hesitation Kim rushed past her mom, who had a mother's intuition about the whole situation and just stood there with a smile. The red head slowly walked over to the couch and sat down in a wooden chair that she pulled in front of it. She looked around to see if the tweebs or her dad was around then looked down at the sleeping woman. There was no trace of any dark expressions, which was a little strange but the villainess looked peaceful and almost happy. Her long black hair was slightly untamed, most likely due to the explosion, and her face had a few scratches where a small amount of blood trailed down her cheek. Kim reached out to wipe the blood off Shego's face and stopped midway. What was she doing? She would wake her up!

"What are you looking at princess?" Green tinted eyelids opened to reveal beautiful deep emerald eyes as a weak voice spoke. The heroine slid back into her chair as a blush crossed her face, causing the woman to smile.

"I-I was... You had a um blood on your face so I thought I'd... Wipe it off..." Kim mumbled which made the green woman giggle.

"Your so cute pumpkin. So I'm glad to see your oka-" The woman winced in pain as she held her side.

"Shego! What's wrong?" The woman gave a half smile to the girl, both hands on her lower chest.


	5. Pt 5, The Emergency

Part 5

The Emergency

"I'm okay don't worry about me Kimmie." The woman said, her hand on her side still. She was in immense pain, most likely caused by a broken rib which she had fractured during the explosion, but being as stubborn as she was it was no surprise that she was going to hide it.

"No, your in pain! I have the right to be worried!"

"Since when do you care weather I get hurt or not?" The woman said with a raised eyebrow that was then dropped when she winced in pain.

"Since you saved my life..." There was silence as the two stared at each other as if trying to say what was on their minds to each other through telepathy. "Thank you Shego." The black haired thief nodded.

"Well it's not like I was just gonna leave you there. Who else do you think I'd fight then?" The two shared a giggle and a smile as they continued to stare into one another's eyes. Out of nowhere the green woman doubled over in pain.

"Ah! F***!" She cried, holding her rib cage.

"Shego! You could have a fractured rib! We should take you to the emergency room now!" The red head jumped out of her chair just as her mother rushed down the stairs.

"What's going on sweetie?"

"Shego needs to get to the hospital mom!"

"Come on lets go you two!" Kim helped her enemy up on her feet, rushed her out the door and into her mother's mini van. Shego looked weak and helpless, a side that the red head had never seen. She smiled at the woman.

"Don't worry Shego, your going to be fine."


	6. Pt 6, Relief

The trip from the car to the emergency room had been a bit fuzzy for the green skinned woman to remember due to her light headedness. She was in a daze, feeling as if her world was farther away from the rest of the building. A blurry looking red haired girl kept the same pace as the stretcher Shego was on.

"Your going to be okay." A soft hand held gently onto the woman's green arm.

"Ms. Go we are bringing you into surgery now. It looks like you may have damaged your rib cage, but lucky for you you are going to be fine." A nurse said, trying to comfort the injured woman as they rolled the thief into the surgery room, leaving the red haired girl in the hall with her mother.

"I can't believe she walked the whole way, carrying me with a broken rib. I don't see why she would do that." Kim moved into her mom, hugging her for support. The red haired woman smiled. She could tell the two were in love, she had known ever since she had first heard about Shego. The way her daughter acted when she talked about the villainess gave it away every time.

"Well everybody has a little bit of good in them sweetie, even Shego."

A steady beeping noise invaded the plasma wielding woman's ears as her eyes began to slowly open. She groaned as she felt her head throbbing with a headache, but all her pains seemed to melt away as she saw the beautiful red hair she loved so well.

"Hey Kimmie... How am I doing?" The girl smiled.

"Well they wrapped you up after surgery and you had stitches, but besides that they said your going to be fine." A weak smile crossed the woman's face.

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For being here when I woke up. I think I might have been really sad if I couldn't say the first thing I saw was you princess." A silence wiped over the girl as she blushed, her eyes a little wide. 'S-She wanted to see me when she woke up? This is all so confusing...'

"Y-yeah well it's no biggy considering you carried me miles to my house with a broken rib." The two smiled at each other.

"Hey Kimmie?"

"Yeha Shego?"

"You know how you asked earlier about why I saved you?"

"Yes... Why?"

"Well I didn't actually tell you the truth..."


	7. Pt 7, Idiot

The red head swallowed as she looked down at the bed ridden green woman.

"I love you princess and just I couldn't stand to see you laying there in pain so I somehow managed to pull myself up and carry you. I kept thinking to myself I hope she's okay I hope she's okay and that's all I could think about because nothing else mattered to me more than your safety." The heroine's eyes were wide with surprise as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You idiot!" She said as she plowed her face into the hospital bed, tears streaming down her face. "You could have been killed!" The woman placed a hand on the girl's head, tangling her fingers in her orange hair.

"My life means nothing to me if I can't share it with you Kimmie." The girl looked up at the woman who had saved her with eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Shego." She said as she moved forward to press her lips against the villainess's locking the two in a passionate kiss.


	8. Pt 7 alternate ending

The girl's eyes widened. 'She lied? And she's telling me about it? What the heck is going on?' Shego drew in a deep breath.

"Truth is, I couldn't stand to see you hurt like that so I picked you up and carried you home."

"With a broken rib?"

"Yeha I just ignored it."

"You ignored it? What are you an idiot? Shego, you don't just ignored a broken rib!" The woman rolled her eyes.

"Jeeze I know. It wasn't a big deal Kimmie."

"Not a big deal? Shego you walked miles with an unattended fracture!" A grin crossed over the woman's face causing the furious girl to raise an eyebrow at her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say your worried about me." Kim blushed.

"And what if I do! Do you have a problem with th-"

"Please, don't yell Kimmie." The girl was quiet. 'Please? Since when does Shego say please?'

"So what is that supposed to mean Shego? That your not going to be evil any more?"

"Don't go being sarcastic with me princess."

"Oh and since when did you start caring about what I do?"

"Since I fell in love with you."

A silence filled the room as the villainess stared at the heroine with a serious look. The girl was speechless. "Thats why I saved you, because I love you Kim." The red head recalled what had happened before the explosion. Was it real after all? Was that kiss... 'That kiss...' The orange haired girl pressed her fingers against her lips in a very dazed manner causing the injured woman to smile. "I see your finally remembering our kiss huh princess?" The girl quickly snapped out of her trance and stared at Shego. Giggling in response, the woman slowly reached for her hand, placing it to her chest where her heart was. Kim was shocked when she felt how fast the woman's heart was beating. She didn't even notice the heart monitor the woman was attached to, this was proof enough for her. A warm smile crossed her lips as she bent down to the woman's level.

"I love you too Shego."


	9. Pt 8 alternate ending

The days had been long and unpleasant, and Shego wanted nothing more than to blast her beeping heart monitor to dust. She had come down with a massive headache, mostly because she was frustrated with her room's TV, but her real reason was that her girlfriend was at school. "God damn it!" The green villainess crushed her remote and it fell to the floor in a pile of dust. "Fucking high school shouldn't take all fucking day princess..." She stared angrily out her window, awaiting to tell the red head her good news. When she had woken up in a bit of a daze a nurse had informed her that her injury was doing well and that she could leave whenever she wanted, but Shego had insisted that she would wait for her pumpkin to return. This was roughly over eleven hours ago. The woman groaned impatiently as she heard running through the hallway.

"Shego! I'm sorry I'm late." Kim said, completely out of breath as her body dripped cold water onto the floor tile, making it clear that she had run through the rain.

"Hey... Guess what." The woman said with a calm voice which made the girl confused.

"What? Did something happen?"

"I can go home now. I don't have to stay in this god damned place any more." The red head half smiled as she choked out her response.

"Awesome! So where are you planning on going? The lair blew up." A smirk crossed the green woman's face as she stared at her exhausted girlfriend.

"Well I do have an apartment you know, but the doctors said that I shouldn't be alone because if I hurt myself again then I can be in trouble, and you wouldn't want that now would you princess?" The girl blushed, her eyes a little wide as she shook her head. "Well that's why your moving in with me Kimmie."


End file.
